


人类男孩也有发情期吗？

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路艾 路萨 pwp 快乐双飞 发情期 人类路X恶魔艾 人类路X恶魔萨
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Sabo
Kudos: 13





	人类男孩也有发情期吗？

路飞的清晨通常都是被厨房的食物香气唤醒，饥饿会驱使他揉着眼睛走进厨房，把自己挂在艾斯或是萨博身上，等待哥哥们的亲吻和早餐。但是今天显然有些特别，路飞是被身下一种无法言说的感受唤醒的。晨勃是人类男性正常的生理现象，但是在湿热柔软的口腔中勃起绝对不是什么普通情况。男孩困惑地睁开双眼，并且感受到了趴在腿上的熟悉重量。

“抱歉，路飞，我吵醒你了吗？”  
一双和路飞颇为相似的圆眼睛稍稍弯起，萨博吐出了口中弟弟的性器，仰起头对困惑的男孩露出了一个歉意的笑容。透明的涎液在萨博的唇瓣和路飞的性器之间拉出暧昧的丝线，男孩盯着萨博格外红润的唇瓣，滚动了一下喉结，他哑着嗓子叫他的哥哥，  
“萨博？”  
男孩的声音里带着刚睡醒的鼻音，还没完全睁开的眼睛又那样半垂着看人，这样的路飞让萨博不自觉地蜷了一下手指。青年调整了一下自己趴在男孩腿间的姿势，抬起一只手撑住下巴，歪头看向他的弟弟，  
“你发情了，路飞。”

萨博的声音带着笑意，让人听不出真假，  
“什么？”  
路飞撑起了自己身体，茫然地看向萨博，  
“人类也有发情期吗？”  
“当然。”  
萨博也同样撑起自己的身体，逼近眼前这个可怜的人类男孩，青年的脸颊几乎要挨在男孩的胸膛上，炙热的呼吸打在路飞裸露的皮肤上，萨博刻意压低的声线让路飞的耳朵有些痒，  
“你现在就在发情，路飞。”

“是这样吗？”  
“你闻不到自己身上的气味吗？你现在闻起来很色情，路飞。”  
“什么？”  
男孩瞪圆了双眼，他抬起手臂试图从自己身上闻出点什么，可除了和萨博身上一个味道的沐浴液香气以外，他什么也没闻到。  
“我什么也没闻到，萨博！”  
男孩的肩膀垮下来，他弯下腰贴近萨博的脸颊，努力和他哥哥的眼睛对视。路飞好像立刻就从那双漂亮的眼睛里分辨出了什么，他有些粗鲁地把青年搂进怀里，男孩拉长声调地向兄长抱怨，  
“你在耍我，萨博……”

萨博的脸颊被压进男孩的胸口，坏心眼的兄长在那里发出闷闷的笑声，颤动随着心口的皮肤传达，路飞不满地把下巴压在青年头顶。萨博安抚一样回应，他用自己的金发蹭了蹭男孩。也许是接受了兄长的歉意，路飞伸出手掌，顺着青年的脊背抚摸下去。人类男孩炙热的掌心让萨博从喉咙里发出愉悦的哼声，直到路飞的手指触碰到了被濡湿的丝质睡裤，清脆的巴掌声在房间里响起，  
“发情的明明是你，萨博！”

青年在这出乎意料的“惩戒”中打了个颤，恶魔挺翘的臀肉也在路飞的巴掌下颤抖，一个红色掌印立刻在那团可怜的软肉上浮现出来。萨博猛地抬起头，不可置信地看着路飞。那双漂亮的圆眼睛在大大地瞪起来时，就有了一种滑稽的呆滞。难得能在萨博脸上看到这样傻乎乎的表情，路飞被兄长红透的耳尖逗得咯咯直笑，他低下头用鼻尖亲昵地磨蹭萨博的脸颊，哄人一样叫他的兄长，  
“萨博，萨博……”

路飞带着笑意的声音仿佛落在了青年的心尖，恶魔难以体会的奇妙悸动让他狼狈地闭上眼，萨博只能张口咬住男孩还在滑动的喉结，像是要把那笑声也吞吃入腹。人类脆弱的喉结被恶魔含在口中，只要稍稍用力萨博就能把那块颤抖的骨骼咬碎，但最后他却只是在那里留下了一个不算深刻的牙印，他甚至还不舍地用舔舐安抚这个没心没肺的人类男孩。

青年抬眼看向路飞，放弃了之前那些无谓的口舌之争，萨博引领路飞的手掌滑进自己的睡裤，恶魔坦荡地引诱他的男孩，  
“没错，路飞，你让我发情了。”  
路飞的手掌托起萨博的臀肉，男孩结实的手臂绷紧，直接捞起萨博，让他坐到了自己的腰腹。萨博立刻感受到了人类炙热硬挺的性器，曾经和男孩欢好的滋味浮现在恶魔的脑海中。像是一声迫不及待的呻吟，萨博紧盯着路飞的眼睛，再次开口，  
“快点喂饱我，路飞。”  
“当然！”

路飞立刻凑近萨博，他们交换了一个热切的亲吻。无法忍耐的淫液从萨博的股缝间流出，男孩的手掌揉捏兄长带着巴掌印的臀肉，那些液体很快就濡湿了路飞的手指。萨博催促一样摇摆自己的腰肢，并且夹紧臀瓣挽留男孩的手指，放浪的呻吟从他们交缠的唇舌间溢出，  
“哈啊……”  
男孩的手指终于如萨博所愿，进入了那湿热的秘处。其中的软肉仿佛活过来一般，急切地蠕动吞吮路飞的手指。坚硬的指节挤进热情的肉穴，男孩由萨博亲自打理的圆润指甲直奔那处熟悉的腺体，稍一用力就能激出金发青年的高亢呻吟。

萨博在亲吻的间隙叫着弟弟的名字，紧接着就被弟弟在肉穴里的手指玩软了腰肢。路飞的手臂紧紧箍住青年的腰肢，加快了指尖处的戳弄。萨博的微弱挣扎都被路飞强硬地压在臂弯，于是越来越多的快感急促地传递过来，青年猛地绷紧腰肢，又在路飞的手指下折服，他无力地滑落回男孩的怀中，重重地撞上路飞毫不留情的指节，恶魔再度发出呻吟。男孩盯着萨博脸上的绯红，直接用指节压住腺体，用力揉按。发出一半的呻吟几乎噎在萨博的喉咙里，尖锐的无法逃离的快感逼出了青年的泪水。

只是短短几秒，萨博就颤抖着彻底软倒在路飞怀里。男孩能感受到溅射到自己胸腹的湿意，之前还硬邦邦抵在他们之间的萨博的东西已经绵软下来。前端没有受到任何抚慰就射了出来，这样的结果让男孩感到惊喜，路飞笑嘻嘻地吻走萨博鼻尖上的汗珠，  
“有这么舒服吗，萨博？”  
失神的青年从高潮的余韵中醒来，路飞小动物一样的亲昵让萨博的心越发柔软，他诚实地回应男孩，  
“不只是舒服，已经是让人着迷的程度了。”  
萨博含着笑意的眼睛，真诚地让人心动。

“萨博！”  
路飞再度依恋地叫起兄长的名字，并且试图献出一个撒娇式的亲吻。可是路飞却被恶魔一下压进了床铺里，青年投下的阴影遮住路飞，柔软的金发垂落在他们的脸颊两侧，低沉的恶魔之语在路飞耳边响起，  
“不过，无论是身为恶魔还是兄长，都得让路飞也对我着迷才行啊！”

再冷硬心肠的人也会为了这样的萨博心动，更何况是他最亲密的弟弟。路飞亮晶晶的眼睛盯着青年的唇瓣，试图继续那个被阻止的亲吻。可是萨博不打算再给男孩主动的机会，青年的手掌牢牢压住路飞的手臂，连挣扎的余地都不留给男孩。在力量对抗中败下阵的路飞终于喘息着放松身体，躺回床铺，  
“可恶，我怎么还是赢不过萨博？！”  
“没办法，我是恶魔嘛。”  
萨博笑眯眯地回应。

“这不公平！”  
狼狈的男孩看向自己这位骑在身上的兄长。柔软的丝绸衬衣整齐地穿在萨博身上，甚至连纽扣都扣到了最上面一个，如果不考虑萨博身下被淫液打湿的睡裤，他看起来就更体面了。  
“而且萨博你看起来一点也不像恶魔！”  
青年生来就有一副温和优雅的好相貌，还有那样一头灿烂高贵的金色卷发，除了眼睛上那块略显狰狞的烧伤伤疤，萨博身上再没有任何一个地方能让人联想到恶魔。

青年笑着俯下身，张口咬住男孩气鼓鼓的脸颊肉，  
“那哥哥给你赔礼怎么样？”  
萨博满意地看着男孩脸上的牙印，欲望的光从恶魔眼中闪过，青年舔了舔自己尖利的虎牙，  
“让路飞舒服到哭出来的那种……”

路飞硬得发烫的性器就是最好的回应，恶魔的小把戏把路飞的双手固定在头顶，青年空出了自己的双手，褪下自己被打湿的丝绸长裤。高潮后松软的穴口抵住了路飞性器的顶端。萨博的手掌撑在男孩的胸膛，双腿打开跪在路飞的胯部两侧，淫液顺着泛红翻开的肉穴流到粗实的性器上，  
“呜…快点！萨博！”  
连腰腹都被禁锢的路飞红着眼催促他的兄长，男孩委屈又渴求的神情让萨博不自觉绞紧了穴内的软肉，青年的臀肉下落，一寸寸吞下自己弟弟模样狰狞的肉柱。

充血过度的性器挤开内里紧致的穴肉，萨博几乎能想象出那柱身上跳动的青筋，过头的饱胀感让萨博倒吸一口冷气，  
“你太紧了，萨博……”  
路飞也没有好受到哪里去，男孩甚至脸色有些发白，只觉得自己的下身被兄长夹得发痛。青年再次俯低自己的腰肢，把胸乳送到路飞面前，  
“帮我，路飞。”  
男孩顺从地伸出舌尖，隔着睡衣舔舐萨博的胸乳。唾液打湿的浅色丝绸紧紧贴在萨博的皮肤上，透出了内里的白皙和艳红。男孩急切地舔舐几下后就把一大片乳肉都含进口中，仿佛能够喝到奶水一般用力吮吸。

乳珠把睡衣顶起小小的凸起，在男孩的口腔中被舌面压得东倒西歪，胸乳处再度传来的快感让萨博流出更多淫液，越发软热的肉穴终于把男孩的东西全部吞下。被兄长媚肉包围的滋味过于甜蜜，男孩忍不住在口中的乳珠上咬了一口。萨博耐不住闷哼了一声，软穴也瞬间绞紧，差点把路飞夹得射出来。男孩依旧叼着萨博的乳肉，含含糊糊地哼唧了一声，像是抱怨又像是撒娇。兄长亲亲男孩的发顶，然后就摇摆起自己的腰肢，臀肉也开始在弟弟的性器上起落。

肉体的冲撞声和床铺摇晃的声音一起在房间响起，萨博毫不掩饰自己的呻吟，交合处也传来暧昧的水声。路飞被恶魔压在床上骑马一样摆弄，连耳朵都变得绯红。自发探寻快感的萨博看起来性感的要命，几缕被汗水打湿的金发贴在额头，眼下薄薄的皮肤透出快感带来的潮红。青年不知疲惫地起落，腰腹的肌肉也越发绷紧，随着对路飞性器的吞吐，紧实的小腹仿佛也能看见男孩性器的形状。似乎是被兄长夹得过于舒爽，男孩湿润的眼睛看向萨博，却又是一副不太聚焦的失神模样。

萨博的呻吟都带上了笑意，青年抬起一只手掌，把遮住视线的金发向后拢起，露出额角和耳鬓。此刻萨博身上才显出那种属于恶魔的邪恶魅力。青年的舌头不安分地舔舐自己的犬齿，最后还是顺从心意地俯下身去亲吻他弟弟的柔软唇瓣。人类男孩热切地舔吮萨博侵入他口腔的舌，  
“也让我动一动嘛，萨博……”  
路飞软乎乎地向他的兄长撒娇，男孩的甜蜜嗓音动摇了恶魔的小把戏，重获自由的路飞欢呼着重重顶入萨博的身体。

虽然被兄长骑乘也十分舒适，但是自己主动则是另一种乐趣。青年饱满的臀肉和胸乳立刻落进路飞的手掌，挺立的乳尖被男孩用指节夹着揉捻。交合也进入了路飞的节奏，就这样维持着骑乘的姿势，路飞又快又重地向上顶胯，快感立刻猛烈地在萨博身体里聚集起来。像是被海浪抛弄的小舟，萨博甚至都没有时间适应路飞突然加快的节奏，他只能紧紧搂住男孩的肩背，  
“慢点…哈…路飞…慢点……”  
男孩把脸颊埋在恶魔敏感的侧颈处舔咬，路飞敷衍地应答萨博，却一点放慢的意思也没有，每一次顶弄都重重地撞在那处熟悉的腺体。

过于激烈的交合打乱了萨博的思绪，恶魔完全沉迷于路飞带来的猛烈快感之中。男孩揉弄萨博胸前软肉的手掌顺着萨博的腰腹滑下，紧实的腹肌随着路飞的进出起伏，男孩不知轻重地按压了一下萨博的小腹，青年就立刻颤抖着尖叫了出来。比上次稀薄一些的白浊落在了男孩的手背。萨博进入了高潮后的敏感期，软穴里路飞的冲撞带来更多难耐的快感，  
“哈啊…不行…路飞…不要了……”  
萨博扭动着腰肢想要从路飞身上逃离。男孩没有费力控制萨博的挣扎，他只是吻上青年的唇瓣，把恶魔求饶的话语都吞咽入腹。

亲昵的热吻安抚了萨博，男孩的手掌也袭向了萨博此刻绵软的性器。不应期让那里暂时无法再度硬挺，男孩就仿佛对待什么玩具一般放肆地玩弄那里。最敏感的顶端热意十足，被淫液润泽的光滑软肉只是被最柔软的掌心擦过，都能让萨博颤抖着夹紧双腿。路飞却直接用自己粗糙的指腹揉弄，萨博连尖叫都哽在喉咙里，只有身体在用颤抖向路飞抗议。尖锐的快感让萨博不自觉地流下泪水，青年终于找回了自己的声音，萨博饱含情欲地沙哑嗓音，甚至都带上了哭腔，  
“不行…路飞…那里不行……”

萨博仿佛忘记了自己的恶魔身份，他就像是一个普通人类，只会用自己发软的手臂去阻止路飞。男孩只是用指甲轻轻划过手中的敏感顶端，萨博就立刻软倒在男孩怀里。后穴里的冲撞一刻不停，穴口都被男孩操得烂熟翻出，淫靡的水声让人听了面红耳赤。把恶魔玩弄成这副可怜模样的路飞看起来却还是一个天真乖巧的弟弟，男孩亲热地舔咬萨博的耳朵，  
“你都舒服得发抖了，萨博……”  
“不是答应了要让我舒服到哭出来嘛……”  
男孩舔走萨博脸上的泪珠，  
“怎么萨博先舒服到哭出来了？”

“嗯…哈…小混蛋……”  
萨博一边被操得发抖，一边恼火地去咬男孩挺翘的鼻尖。路飞嘻嘻地笑着，一点也不在意那微弱的疼痛，他甚至还趁着这样的姿势，探出舌尖舔舐青年的下颌。萨博从来没被人碰过那里，下颌的软肉在男孩贪婪地舔舐下轻微颤抖，喉结也不受控制地上下滚动。青年不得不松口放过路飞的鼻子，想要向后避开男孩的舔弄，却被路飞再度咬住喉结。脆弱的要害被男孩含在口中，明知道路飞不会伤害自己，萨博也还是忍不住在这样的威胁感中战栗。早已被操得软烂的后穴不由自主地收紧，更加动情的呻吟从萨博的唇齿间溢出。

路飞终于放过了恶魔可怜的脖颈，男孩的舔吻向着胸口蔓延，睡衣还是一丝不苟地穿在萨博身上，可是胸前却被男孩的唾液打湿，隐隐约约透出被玩弄到红肿的乳肉，看起来倒是比一丝不挂更加色情。睡衣下摆贴着路飞的腰腹，随着交合的节奏摇晃，磨蹭男孩结实的腹肌，给路飞带来一种更加微妙的刺激。青年劲瘦的腰肢被路飞握住，终于渡过不应期的性器也在路飞手中兴奋起来。路飞隔着睡衣咬住兄长红肿的乳珠，在萨博高亢的呻吟中加快了冲撞的速度。

两个人的肉体交合处发出清脆连绵的啪啪声，  
“哈……嗯……要到了……”  
泪水再次从萨博的眼角渗出，青年的手指陷进路飞漂亮的背肌里。萨博再没有一点力气支撑自己，全身的重量都压在那一处，过电般的快感从大脑中闪过，年轻恶魔的眼前只剩下一片白光，  
“萨博……”  
男孩叼着兄长柔软的乳肉，和他一起到达了高潮。

完全脱力的萨博软绵绵地俯在路飞身上，因为爽过头而流出的眼泪一滴滴落在男孩的肩膀。青年喘息着忍耐小腹里被射精的羞耻快感，一直跪在路飞身体两侧的双腿此刻已经失去了知觉。萨博稍有一点想要移动的念头，  
不自觉颤抖的大腿就感到一阵刺痛，长久维持一个姿势让萨博腿麻了。血液重新流动带来针扎一样的酸痛，萨博把脸颊埋进路飞的颈窝，不适地呻吟了一声。

路飞十分体谅兄长这难得的撒娇，男孩帮萨博调整姿势，让青年修长的双腿能够伸直放平。萨博这才在路飞怀里放松地舒了一口气。男孩的阴茎依旧埋在萨博体内，这是恶魔特有的身体构造：为了不让自己得到的精液流出，交合后对方的性器还会被“锁”在恶魔的腔道中，直到恶魔吸收完精液中的能量为止。吸收能量的活动让萨博变得格外困倦，青年刚开始还能回应路飞温存的亲吻，但是很快萨博就变得眼皮沉重，昏昏地趴在男孩身上。本能让他在困倦中也努力地贴近路飞，能够活动的双腿不知何时盘在了男孩腰间，年轻的恶魔几乎是紧紧攀附在路飞身上。

路飞喜欢和萨博这样的亲密举动，哪怕萨博在他身上睡过去，男孩也没有觉得无聊，反倒是一边梳理兄长灿烂柔顺的金发，一边揉按萨博酸麻的大腿，简直贴心地叫人受宠若惊。在这样温馨甜蜜的氛围中，门口却传来了一阵开锁的声音。随着熟悉的脚步声走近卧室，路飞的眼睛一下亮了起来，男孩惊喜地看向推开卧室房门的恶魔，  
“你回来啦！艾斯！”

比起萨博，艾斯的外表更符合人们对于恶魔的印象，尤其是现在，黑发黑眸的青年赤裸着上身，腰腹上沾染血迹，脸颊和口唇处也有着暗红色的痕迹。艾斯有些狼狈地闯进卧室，甚至来不及回应路飞的问好就捧住男孩的脸颊吻了上去。路飞没有拒绝这个血腥味的亲吻，他顺从地张开唇齿，任由恶魔在他的口腔中横冲直撞。人类血液的味道在两人的唇舌间弥漫，弟弟的亲吻让艾斯越发躁动，可是身体却不受控制地变软。

亲吻结束后，路飞的手臂就揽住了艾斯的腰肢，黑发的兄长俯在路飞的另一边肩膀，把自己全身的重量都交给弟弟。  
“你喝了血，艾斯？”  
路飞分辨出了那些血液不来自艾斯自身。  
“……来挑衅老爹的蠢货……”  
艾斯含糊不清地向路飞解释血液的来源，同时把脸颊埋进路飞的颈窝里，像是在极力忍耐什么。路飞此时却突然惊呼了一声，男孩的侧腰被某个熟悉的炙热器官顶住，  
“你也发情了？！艾斯！”

艾斯没有回应路飞的明知故问，他只是咬住路飞侧颈的皮肉，像是惩戒或者威胁。兄长的沉默却让路飞笑出了声，但是这笑声完全没有讨好到艾斯，  
“路飞！”  
艾斯咬着牙喊了一声弟弟的名字，路飞低下头就看见了青年泛红的耳尖，  
“尼嘻嘻嘻，艾斯你害羞了吗？”  
恶魔直接狠狠咬了下去。  
“好痛！！！”  
男孩捂着脖颈，痛得眼睛里都泛起泪花，表情控诉地看向从自己身上离开的艾斯，  
“坏脾气小气鬼！”

青年直起身维系自己的兄长威严，  
“再笑就揍你。”  
艾斯威胁完后就不再理会路飞气鼓鼓的脸蛋，他伸出手摸了摸自己另一个兄弟的头顶，蓬松顺滑的金发手感依旧很好，  
“萨博这家伙也发情了？”  
“哼！萨博刚吃饱，我们还要锁在一起好——久——，等着吧你！笨蛋艾斯！”  
男孩把怀里的萨博紧紧搂住，向他坏脾气的兄长挑衅。恶魔的拳头每次都能让路飞哭上好久，这次也不例外。刚被弟弟亲吻安抚过的艾斯还有余力教训路飞，直到男孩眼泪汪汪地低头认错，恶魔才满意停手。看着路飞可怜的表情，艾斯安抚似地揉了揉他柔软的黑发，  
“我先去冲个澡。”

浴室的水声响了没有多久，很快艾斯就赤裸着走回卧室。没擦干的水滴从发梢落到胸膛，再顺着起伏的精健肌肉流下，在地板上留下不完整的脚印水渍，带着一身清凉水汽的艾斯回到了路飞身边。冷水澡让艾斯的欲望稍稍褪去，但是发情期的焦躁依旧蛰伏在恶魔体内。面沉如水的青年看起来格外阴郁，这样的艾斯让路飞皱起了脸颊，男孩热乎乎的手掌钻进艾斯的手心，十指胡乱地扣在一起，把艾斯手掌的凉意挤走。

路飞把他们交握的手掌贴到脸侧，男孩仰起头看向他黑发的兄长，  
“艾斯……”  
男孩黑黝黝的大眼睛紧盯着艾斯的面容，像是一只怕被抛弃的幼犬。艾斯用贴着男孩的手背揉了揉路飞的脸蛋，路飞却还是这样可怜兮兮地看着他，艾斯只能弯下腰，亲吻他娇气的人类弟弟。路飞在这个安抚的亲吻里舒展开了眉眼，甚至还舒适地哼唧了一声。

男孩柔软的唇瓣让艾斯好不容易消下的欲望再次抬头，当亲吻结束的时候，青年的呼吸明显变得凌乱。艾斯盯着路飞被亲得红润的唇，这很容易让他回忆起男孩口腔中的湿热柔软，发情期让他的头脑混乱，一些艳情的想象浮现在艾斯的脑海中，但是很快，他的视线就避开了路飞的嘴唇。艾斯闭了闭眼，最后捏捏路飞的手说，  
“借你的手用一下，路飞。”

艾斯在平时绝对不会做出这样的举动，但是发情期的燥热让理智从恶魔的脑子里蒸发。青年爬上了床铺，紧挨着他的兄弟们坐下，然后引领弟弟用手掌取悦自己。青年的手掌要稍大一些，恶魔的掌心覆在了路飞的手背上，并且把手指挤进男孩的手指间隙，艾斯就这样带着路飞握住了自己炙热的性器。路飞的掌心比艾斯的更柔软，他们的十指骨节交错握在一起，随着上下撸动的动作，柔软和坚硬的触感交替传来，青年的呼吸立刻变得粗重。

“是这样吗？要再快一点吗？”  
路飞没有任何抱怨，反倒是紧盯着他们起伏的手掌，好像在认真学习。犹如实质的目光让艾斯全身都漫起红色。可是这样令人羞耻的注视却给艾斯带来更多的快感，亲手教导路飞如何帮自己自慰居然让他感到兴奋，背德的快感把年轻恶魔的心脏攥成一团。远远超越平时状态的敏感身体让艾斯无法忍耐自己的呻吟，只是这样的程度就几乎要让艾斯脱力了。

路飞接手了艾斯余下的渴望，男孩开始自行掌握取悦艾斯的节奏。红肿到发亮的性器顶端在他们的掌间时隐时现，路飞的手指毫不松懈，强迫艾斯的手掌继续和他的贴在一起。青年感到自己的手掌开始变得陌生，仿佛变成了另一个能够接收快感的器官，路飞的动作放大了艾斯用指腹擦过自己性器的奇异感受。艾斯的呼吸越发急切，从齿间溢出的呻吟都变得高亢。青年不由自主地收拢手掌，被突然挤压的性器终于到达了极限，射出的精液弄脏了他和他的兄弟们。

路飞凑近艾斯被弄脏的胸腹，他黑色的大眼睛由下而上地看向艾斯，柔软的舌尖把那些白浊从艾斯的皮肤上卷走，留下湿漉漉的温热水迹，那看起来简直比精液更加淫靡。  
“我做得好吗？艾斯！”  
路飞向他的兄长讨要鼓励，唇瓣开合间，男孩那艳红的舌在艾斯看来格外显眼，恍惚间好像能在那舌上隐约看到自己的精液。艾斯没有回答路飞的问题，他只是把手指挤进男孩的口腔，逗弄那条唇齿间的软舌，像是想要摸到什么一样，用指腹色情地抚过男孩的舌面，那让路飞在艾斯面前颤抖了一下，但是男孩没有做出任何反抗。

路飞任兄长施为的乖顺反倒激起了艾斯的糟糕欲望，他略显粗暴地把男孩的舌头扯到唇外。那条色情的软肉不受控制地想要缩回，却被恶魔的手指牢牢捏住。在艾斯面前格外娇气的人类男孩立刻在眼睛里盈满了水雾，流下的泪水和因为嘴巴无法闭合而流出的口水在路飞下颌处混作一团，彻底弄脏了路飞的小脸，  
“你隆疼我咯，莱斯！”  
路飞含糊地控诉自己的兄长，被泪水打湿的面孔看起来格外可怜。艾斯没有松开手指，他抬手迫使路飞仰起头看向自己。直到他确保男孩瞳孔中的倒影全是自己以后，艾斯才用深吻抚慰路飞嘴里那个可怜的小东西。

占据路飞全部怀抱的另一个兄长则全程都在昏睡，哪怕是他的两个兄弟隔着他亲吻也丝毫没有打扰到他。直到“锁”的时间结束了，稀薄的淫液和男孩的阴茎一起从交合处滑出，一直被填满的后穴突然“空虚”下来，萨博才不适地皱了皱眉。但是他并没有醒来，熟睡的恶魔只是把路飞缠抱得更紧，好像这样就能缓解他的失落。专心亲吻的艾斯还没有注意到他的兄弟们之间发生了什么，路飞却伸出手臂揽住了艾斯的腰肢。

艾斯被迫压在了萨博的背上，两个恶魔一起被路飞抱进怀里。贪婪的人类男孩不想放开他任何一个兄长，落在艾斯后腰的手掌抚过臀肉，探入青年已经扩张好的后穴中。艾斯就这样维持着紧贴萨博的姿势，被路飞的手指操了进去。发情期饥渴的后穴立刻缠紧男孩的手指，仿佛活过来一般的软肉蠕动着催促路飞行动。路飞没有辜负兄长的期待，很快就是第二根第三根手指的加入，它们快速激烈地在其中抽插。艾斯彻底软倒在萨博身上，只有掐着路飞肩头的手指用力到骨节发白。

艾斯并不排斥与萨博的肢体接触，但是这样夸张的亲近还是第一次。他应该让路飞停下，并且叫醒萨博好让他到其他房间休息，然后自己单独享受人类男孩的“献祭”。可是艾斯对萨博的身体是如此的熟悉，他们从小一处长大，在一起度过的时间比路飞还要年长，萨博就像艾斯的半身，连金发恶魔的心跳声都能让他感到安心。而情欲更是在炙烤恶魔的理智，  
“还不够，还想要被更大的东西填满……”  
仿佛是另一个自己在脑海中叫嚣，于是一切话语都被路飞的亲吻咽下，艾斯默许了男孩的贪心。

路飞怀抱着昏睡的萨博，进入了艾斯的身体。

路飞和艾斯同时发出了满足的呻吟，也许是发情时间的拉长，艾斯的后穴要比萨博的更为滑腻柔软。路飞不需要给艾斯适应自己的时间，粗大的性器立刻开始在艾斯体内出入。尽管坐着的姿势不方便发力，但是一直被锁在萨博身体里的路飞已经忍耐的太久了，男孩急切地向上顶撞他黑发的兄长，动作激烈地不止是让艾斯失神，连夹在中间的萨博都跟着摇晃身体。

开始还试图保持与萨博之间距离的艾斯立刻陷入激烈的性爱中，情欲快感暴风雨一般席卷恶魔的头脑，艾斯只能紧紧地握住路飞的肩膀，学着他金发的兄弟那样，试图攀附在路飞身上。被夹在中间的可怜恶魔终于从昏睡中清醒过来，只是刚一睁眼就看见他的两个兄弟在自己面前接吻，萨博困惑地眨了眨眼睛，甚至怀疑自己还在睡梦中。

路飞和艾斯终于结束了他们的亲吻，缺氧让艾斯眼神迷蒙，青年呻吟似的喘息，然后把脸颊埋在了萨博背后。路飞则惊喜地看向萨博，  
“你醒啦！萨博！”  
金发恶魔还来不及问一下发生了什么，就也得到了一个路飞热情的亲吻。人类男孩很擅长亲吻，或者说很擅长缠人。萨博也很快就被路飞痴缠得无法呼吸，亲吻结束后就混沌地加入了艾斯的喘息中。一时间，房间里就只有路飞还在兴致勃勃地制造某些暧昧声响。

能和恶魔称兄道弟的人类男孩也颇有些奇异之处，身上压着两个成年男人的重量，路飞依旧能够紧握艾斯的腰肢，动作激烈地操弄恶魔，连夹在中间的萨博都被这样的冲撞唤醒了欲望。腰腿都还酸软着的萨博现在只想立刻摆脱这样的淫乱处境，但是被操晕了头脑的艾斯甚至都没有注意到萨博已经醒来，黑发的兄长只是紧紧地抱着路飞，希望自己不要在情欲的浪潮中彻底倾覆。

萨博的挣扎被路飞和艾斯的拥抱制止，就在金发青年打算说些什么的时候，路飞终于对这样不易发力的姿势表达了不满。萨博只觉得眼前的景象突然颠覆，路飞把艾斯向后压倒在床铺上，萨博也同样跟着向后躺在了艾斯的胸膛上。黑发恶魔在倒下后就被身上的两个兄弟压得闷哼一声，然后后穴被重重撞击的酸软才传了过来。  
“哈啊…你是白痴吗？！”  
“…路飞你突然干什么？！”  
两个兄长异口同声地斥责他们的弟弟。

“尼嘻嘻嘻，抱歉，抱歉……”  
男孩毫无歉意地道歉，紧接着就开始了新一轮的操弄，弄得艾斯和萨博的呻吟一起在卧室里响起。这样的姿势，路飞同样能感受到萨博下身的炙热和泥泞。男孩俯下身，胡乱亲吻两位兄长的脸颊，笑嘻嘻地糊了他们一脸口水，  
“我喜欢这个姿势！艾斯，萨博，我现在能一下满足你们两个！”

惊觉萨博已经醒来的艾斯，整个人都被羞耻感埋起来了，本就发热的身体现在简直红得像是要被煮熟了。他现在只想要找个地缝把自己埋进去，无心呵斥路飞的胡话。萨博则被男孩灿烂的笑容晃了眼。路飞的脸颊染上绯红，满是笑意的眼睛里盛满了他们的倒影。随着男孩身体的晃动，额头的汗珠顺着睫毛滴下来，鲜活生动的气息扑面而来，路飞饱含爱意的眼神让萨博仿佛连心跳声都在尖叫。

金发恶魔顺从自己的心意，直接搂着男孩的脖颈吻了上去。萨博的长腿还盘在路飞腰上，他几乎是整个挂在路飞身上。路飞用手托住了萨博的屁股，一边揉弄挺翘的臀肉一边把萨博向上颠了颠。

艾斯感觉到路飞从他体内退了出去，他立刻从羞耻中回神看向弟弟，紧接着就被路飞的另一只手掰开了大腿，艾斯的后穴也跟着彻底暴露在路飞眼前。烂熟红透的穴口颤抖着，像是在邀请路飞再次进入。艾斯慌乱地看向正在和萨博接吻的路飞，却正撞进男孩的眼睛里。路飞带着笑意的眼睛正紧紧盯着艾斯，这个对视像是一个无声的宣告，男孩丝毫没有客气，重重地挺入艾斯被操熟的软穴。

“操你的，路飞……”  
艾斯呻吟着骂出来，就是像是被敌人在鼻梁上打了一拳，但是没有痛楚，只有晕眩和眼前一闪一闪的金色星点，而流出的温热液体也来自另一个孔洞。路飞又深又重地顶进去，这乱来的一下几乎要把他的兄长弄哭了。

艾斯的身体如拉紧的弓弦一般绷起，年轻恶魔的头向后仰去，陷进柔软的床铺中。艾斯脆弱的脖颈完全呈现在路飞眼前，随着呻吟滚动的喉结也同样如此，被男孩毫不遮掩的目光打量。路飞舔了舔自己被兄长亲到发红的唇瓣，笑嘻嘻地开口，  
“我开动啦！”  
“等等！”  
艾斯略显慌乱的声音传来，他还没能从刚才的快感中缓过来，腰和腿现在全都酸软得不行。

路飞现在的姿势很适合发力，就算男孩还抱着另一个恶魔，艾斯也能预想到路飞一会儿会怎么“过分”地对待自己。黑发恶魔挣扎着想要摆脱这个姿势，他精健的大腿肌肉在路飞的手掌下绷紧发抖，想要合拢却被男孩牢牢压住，  
“等……哈啊……”  
回应艾斯的是男孩全根拔出又重新进入的一次操弄，尖锐的快感从脊骨蔓延而上，仿佛揪紧了恶魔的心脏。艾斯张着口却发不出声音，整个人都僵在床铺中，这次真的有泪水从艾斯的眼角溢出了。

路飞不懂得什么技巧，就只是大开大合地在艾斯体内出入，令人羞耻的清脆声音在卧室里回荡，很快肉体冲撞的声音就夹杂了暧昧的水声，过多的淫液被男孩从艾斯的肉穴中捣出，内里紧缠的嫩肉也好像终于被路飞驯服，只能顺从地接受男孩阴茎的鞭挞。激烈的性交剥夺了艾斯的全部理智，青年终于在路飞面前放下了兄长的矜持。此刻连艾斯的穴口都变得松软温顺，乖巧地吞吃弟弟的肉棒。

萨博刚才就已经被路飞重新抱回到床上，两个漂亮恶魔并肩躺在宽大的床铺上，等待他们贪婪的人类兄弟“检阅”。黑发的兄长正被男孩操得失神，绯红从眼下的雀斑处蔓延，那里稍显粗砾的皮肤仿佛都被情欲泡软了，只等着男孩把他舔食入腹。另一个金发的兄长则用修长的双腿夹住路飞的手臂不放，盯着男孩的直白目光也展露出让人脸红的痴迷，放荡的身体随着男孩的动作而前后摇晃，试图在男孩的手臂上寻找某种新奇的欢愉。

路飞没有忘记照顾重新兴起的萨博，男孩从恶魔泥泞的腿间抽出手臂，绷紧的手臂肌肉摩擦过敏感的腿心，萨博几乎是随着路飞抽出的手臂一起射了出来。路飞用亲吻堵住了萨博沙哑淫荡的声音，手掌却停留在金发恶魔的腿间，刚刚射出的性器和之前被操弄红肿的软穴全都被路飞的手掌掌握。

男孩用掌心粗暴地揉弄萨博腿间，因为有滑腻的淫液充做润滑，所以只有绝顶的快感再次传来。萨博只觉得眼前一片白光，路飞的吻让萨博越发无法呼吸，  
“哈啊…不要…路飞…”  
从未经历过的猛烈快感让萨博第一次感受到了心慌，他无意识地抓紧弟弟的手臂，在亲吻的间隙中，带着哭腔向路飞求饶。路飞却残忍地重新吻住了他慌乱的兄长，缺氧和高潮让萨博忍不住挣扎起来，可惜青年修长有力的双腿现在却只能夹着男孩的手掌在床铺上乱蹬。被强行打破不应期的萨博，迎来了传说中的干性高潮。

青年脱力软倒在床铺上，被泪水浸透的漂亮眼睛失神地看着天花板，等到萨博再次恢复意识时，才发现自己居然哭得满脸是泪。萨博抬手捂住自己湿润的脸颊，刚想开口，就发现自己的嗓音也哑得十分色情，腰和腿都酸软得像是被拆了一遍。萨博的动作让路飞把目光转回。青年身上都是路飞留下的痕迹，身上的丝质衬衫也被拉扯得七零八落，半遮半掩的漂亮躯体瘫软在床上，布满色情印记的胸膛随着呼吸起伏，满是指痕的双腿勉强拢在一起，一副无力承受的模样。路飞亲昵地凑过去舔舐萨博指缝间露出的眼角，  
“怎么回事？萨博明明不是食物……但是看起来又很美味……”

男孩的舔舐和声音让萨博一阵腿软，全身酸痛的恶魔忍不住在心里发问：“发情的到底是谁啊？”他慌忙握紧路飞在自己身上蠢蠢欲动的手掌。萨博深吸了一口气，然后做出了决定。有着谎言一样漂亮皮囊的恶魔低下了他高贵的头颅，萨博彬彬有礼地亲吻路飞的手背，并且对男孩露出了一个十分诚挚的笑容，  
“多谢款待。”  
然后，狡猾的金发恶魔就用他的小把戏从房间里逃走了。

艾斯不知道萨博是什么时候离开的卧室，也不知道金发恶魔现在正在自己房间搜索“人类是不是也有发情期？”这种蠢问题。总之，当路飞的全部注意力都回到他身上时，他就彻底被男孩拉进欲望中了。男孩的手就像是带着火，点燃了艾斯被触摸过的每一寸皮肤。好像与路飞肌肤相贴的每一处都成了接受快感的敏感区域，无法逃离的欲望积累在腰下，艾斯再次弄脏了他的弟弟。白色的精液顺着男孩的腹肌流到他们交合的地方，就算艾斯闭上了眼睛，他也无法再忘记这个淫靡的画面。

大开的腿根已经被路飞压得酸软，柔软的内里不断被开拓，让人意乱情迷的快感使艾斯觉得自己的一切都在向路飞敞开：肉体，情欲还有心灵。这样毫无保留的姿态让艾斯陷入一种焦虑，尽管他敞开的对象是他最亲密的弟弟。水迹顺着青年的眼角蜿蜒而下，人类男孩抱紧了陷入脆弱的恶魔，  
“换个姿势，艾斯……”  
路飞惊人地体察到了艾斯隐秘的情绪，青年被翻过身伏在床铺，男孩从背后拥住了他的兄长。

“艾斯…艾斯…”  
路飞一边呼唤兄长的名字一边在他的后颈落下亲吻。这看起来似乎是个更加羞耻的姿势，就像兽类交合那样，艾斯雌伏在路飞身下，高高抬起自己熟透的淫穴，向上献给他的人类弟弟。可艾斯却奇异地从这种蜷缩姿态中重获宁静，像是回到母体的原点。高大的青年被青涩的男孩拢在身下，人类用细瘦的四肢对恶魔做出保护者的姿态，乐于爱人的弟弟填满了兄长的一切。艾斯的脸颊被扭转向路飞的方向，直到路飞的亲吻落下，唇舌交缠的亲密才让艾斯从这种情态中脱离。

像是急于摆脱刚才的脆弱，红着眼睛的恶魔重新把脸颊埋进床铺，柔软的内壁重新收紧，无声地催促路飞带给自己更多欢愉。床铺发出咯吱咯吱的响声，每一声都像碾在人心上，艾斯便抓住了男孩的手，覆在自己心脏外的皮肉上。男孩的手指陷进兄长温热柔软的乳肉，恶魔的心跳透过掌中的皮肉传来，挺立起的乳首极有存在感地与掌心摩擦。艾斯好像能通过敏感的乳尖感知到路飞掌心的纹路与薄茧，这带来的不只是感官上的情欲愉悦还有一种让艾斯安心的熟悉感。

现在，伏在他身后，剖开他，掌控他，吞吃他的，不是他母亲那样的恶魔亦不是他父亲那样的人类。那只是路飞，是他的弟弟，是能够填满他贫瘠与漫长的另一个生命。

无法抑制的泪水打湿了艾斯脸颊下的床铺，青年含糊地发出了抽鼻子的声音，那声音甚至可以称得上可爱了。路飞不知道该怎么赞美他此刻的兄长，修长有力的漂亮身体全都泛起红色，紧握的拳头像猫咪一样埋在耳边，还有十分色情的腰臀弧度和亲自送进路飞手中的饱满乳肉。挺翘的臀肉会跟着路飞的动作颤抖，就连男孩胡乱留下的红色掌印都格外让人喜爱。男孩无法克制地重重顶进去，顶进艾斯身体里那个柔软湿热的好地方。路飞也无法忍耐地发出呻吟，他的哥哥又一次绞紧了内壁，  
“让我看着你，路飞！”  
艾斯发出带着鼻音和哭意的声音。

没人能拒绝这样的艾斯，卡在高潮边缘的路飞依旧顺从地把他的哥哥翻过身来，就像是在翻一只没有睡醒的大猫。艾斯的四肢紧紧地缠住了路飞，这可是少见！青年凑上去咬住了路飞柔软的耳垂，强硬地要求他的男孩，  
“填满我，路飞！”  
在高潮中绞紧的软肉越发缠人，路飞也毫不掩饰地呻吟出声。伴随着男孩甜蜜沙哑的呻吟，艾斯终于如愿以偿，被他的弟弟彻底填满。

心满意足的黑发恶魔“锁”住了他的男孩，在身体和心灵的餍足中沉沉睡去。


End file.
